Eclipse Twist
by fictionfanna101
Summary: What would happen if Bella had chosen Jake after his kiss? What would happen to Edward? Surprising twists throughout! Summary sucks but please read!


Twilight Story

*Takes place in third book after Jacob and Bella kiss and she punches him. What if Bella had chosen Jacob? Surprising twists throughout.*

Chapter 1 – Mixed Feelings

I was sitting in the car with Edward and my hand was broken from punching Jacob. I can't believe Jacob actually kissed me. I knew he and I were partially intimate, like holding hands and cuddling, but he knew I loved Edward. Or so I had thought.

"Bella, love what are you thinking of? You know it drives me insane to not know," Edward gave me his pleading look with those wonderful, hypnotic, liquid topaz eyes.

"I was thinking of bringing a crowbar with me if I ever see Jake again," I lied. How could I tell Edward I doubted my love for him? I couldn't. I would have to sort through this before he found out. Being the only exception to Edward's gift could sometimes come in handy.

"Don't worry about that Bella," he said, "next time I see that mongrel he will suffer, I swear it."

"You don't have to hurt him, I led him on although I hadn't meant to and he just….." I couldn't finish that sentence and I didn't know why. Why was this happening now? I thought I was sure of my love for Edward but now….. What was I supposed to do?

Edward had brought me back to the Cullen house so Carlisle could tend to my hand. While he was fitting me for a brace I thought about that kiss with Jacob. What if I had kissed him back? That kiss had felt kind of good, but I wondered if it had changed my feelings for Edward in some way. I was very confused and I would have to sort out my feelings.

After Carlisle was finished with my hand Edward took me home. Edward and I were soon in the driveway of my house and he was holding my hand.

"Bella you've been so quiet, are you in pain?" he asked me. Edward could get so worried sometimes. I mumbled that I wasn't, that I was just tired. He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately for a minute or two. When he pulled back to look at my face, his eyes were smoldering and I automatically felt very safe in Edward's arms. How could I have ever doubted this?

"So," he said "I hate having to leave you like this but I must help continue the search for your intruder."

"It's fine," I told him. I needed to think about Jake's kiss and Edward and I. I gave Edward one more kiss and opened the car door and got out. The cool night air was refreshing and it helped me think clearly. I walked to the front porch and opened the door to my house. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. I told him I was going to bed and went upstairs. I went into my bathroom and took a long, hot shower. It seemed to take away my thoughts and worries. I got out and put on a tank-top and sweats.

As I walked into my room there was a note on my window. It was from Edward. It said:

_Bella,_

_I will not be able to be with you tonight and for that I am sorry. Please forgive me. Sleep well. Be safe._

_Yours Forever,_

_Edward_

I was slightly relieved that I wouldn't have to face Edward while I was sorting through my feelings. I lie down on my bed and put on the CD that Phil had given me before I had left Phoenix.

Did I love Jake? Yes. But only as a brother, right? I didn't think that was the case anymore. Now I thought of Edward. I knew I loved Edward with all my heart. He was the one for me and I was the one for him. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. That's all I could think about while I thought about Edward and me. I want to be with Edward…but also with Jacob. I want to have Jacob….but also Edward. Jake had tried to convince me today that I truly loved him. I did. I just hadn't realized until now. I loved Jake as much as I loved Edward. What was I going to do?

Chapter 2 – Decisions

I had laid awake half the night considering my choices. 1) Be with Edward. 2) Be with Jacob. 3) Split myself in two and hope I could live with only half a body. I had to say that choice three was looking pretty good but I knew that wouldn't ever happen. Unless there was this magical fairy that let you be two people since, hey, all the other fairy tales are coming true. I crossed out choice three because that wasn't happening. So it was either number one or number two.

"Arghh, this is so frustrating!" I screamed into my pillow. I knew I had to get ready for school and so I followed my routine to get ready. It was a bright day full of sunshine. So that meant no Edward today. I went to school but it all passed by in a blur because I was still thinking of Jacob and Edward. When school was over I decided to drive around town and think.

I drove all over town and paused when it came to road to go to the reservation. I bit my lip as I considered driving there. I decided that I could as long as I didn't go by Billy's house. So I drove around. It was just my luck that as I was driving down a road, I saw Jake and his friends. Jake turned his head when he heard the thunderous boom of my truck. He stared right at me and somehow, I was staring right back. I blushed a bright red, and turned my head away from him. I sped up to the limit of my truck and drove home.

I was scared. In that moment of Jake and me staring at each other I had found my answer. He was the one. I wanted Jake forever and always no matter what. How though? How could I want Jacob after everything Edward and I had been through? I guessed that it was exactly like he had always told me, "humans can change their minds."

Tears started running down my cheeks in the thought of what I had to do. I started sobbing so hard that I was shaking. I heard the cruiser pull up and I realized that I hadn't started dinner yet for Charlie. I quickly wiped the tears away and looked at myself in the mirror. I made my hair look partly normal, and wiped at my face until there were no more tear tracks.

I ran down the stairs just as Charlie came in the door. He hung up his gun and went into the living room to watch the television.

"Hey dad," I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" he asked me.

"Pretty good," I replied. Except for the fact that I was about to hurt my Edward by saying I didn't love him anymore.

"That's good," he said.

After Charlie and I had finished dinner in silence I went back up to my room to do my homework. I sat on my bed preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do. I couldn't. Nothing could prepare me for this moment; not even months or years could have done that. As I sat there thinking, a slight breeze came through my window and before I knew it Edward in all his perfectness was sitting beside me.

Chapter 3 – Confessions

"Hey Edward," I said with a shaking voice.

"Bella," he started with a worried glance "what's wrong? While you were talking to Charlie I could sense something was wrong." I had tried to prepare myself but it wasn't enough to say what I was about to say.

"Oh Edward," I sobbed as he cradled me against his chest trying to soothe me.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong," he said in a strained voice. I could tell that I was going to hurt him. Worse than anyone had ever hurt him. I tried to get my voice under control while he continued to stare at me with his amazing eyes.

"I – I – I need to tell you something…." I started. "Yesterday after Jake had kissed me I was so mad at him for thinking that I would want him."

"Yes," he replied warily.

"Well, I started having these feelings. I love you so m – m –much Edward," I said as the tears started flowing freely down my face.

"I just….I think….Edward I love Jacob." As I had said these awful, horrible words I watched his face for Edward's reaction.

Abruptly he let go of me and set me down on my bed. He stood up with his vampire speed, and leaned against the wall watching me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered as he stood there watching me. There was a sudden coldness to his eyes that I had never seen before. We sat in silence as we stared at each other.

Before he spoke to me something in him broke and I could see that. His eyes went from a sudden coldness to just – nothing. His eyes were blank and there was no emotion in them at all.

"Bella – I…..I understand. I always told you that I wouldn't stand in your way if you loved another. I won't get in your way then…." And with that he left. Forever. What had I just done to that wonderful man? How much pain had I caused him? Probably a lot, that much I was sure of. Now it was time to tell Jacob.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed in a rush and told Charlie that I was going to visit Jacob. I got in my truck and drove to the Quileute Reservation. I parked in front of Billy's house and cut the engine. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. I was so nervous as to Jake's reaction. What if he denied me? Then I would have pushed away both of the people I loved the most. Well it would be what I deserved.

I opened my eyes when there was a sharp tap on my window. It was Jacob and he had the smile that I loved on his face. So Sam hadn't changed him so much that he didn't remember part of who he was. This was a relief to me and I wanted to give him a hug for it. I opened my door warily and stepped out to stand in front of Jake. Before I could open my mouth he pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Jake – can't – can't – can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry," he said. "So what brings you here? I thought for sure you wouldn't have wanted to see me ever again after – well, you know."

"Yeah well, I needed to talk to you so here I am…umm…can we talk in private?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

He raised both of his bushy, black eyebrows and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his garage at the back of his house. There was his Rabbit and he opened the door for me. I climbed in and he went around to the other side and got in. We sat there in silence for a bit until he interrupted my train of thought.

"So Bells, honey, what's this about?" he asked warily.

"Well Jake it's kind of about me and you," as I said this I looked up from my hands, nervously clenching and unclenching to see his reaction.

"Okay," he was obviously preparing himself for whatever he thought I was about to say. He turned toward me and put his full gaze on me. His eyes which were always so kind and thoughtful toward me were slits preparing for the worst.

"Well after that kiss the other day I started to have these feelings." I trailed off afraid of how he would be looking at me.

"Feelings," he said obviously amused. This wasn't what he had thought was coming. He had been preparing to get screamed at, not this.

"Yes, and I just….well….Jake you were right and I do love you. With all my heart," I leaned back preparing for him to start screaming and yelling. I had punched him for thinking this way and forcefully told him to just shut up and forget about it. Now I was going against everything I had said. Instead, he reached for me and pulled me into a hug resting his face in my hair.

"So you're not mad, then?" I asked him.

"Mad? Mad? Bella you thought I was going to be mad about what you just told me?" he asked disbelieving.

"Well, yeah I kind of just went against everything I've been telling you for the past week or so," I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, well I see your point. Bella I'm so happy you told me that! I've been waiting to hear that from you but I figured I'd never hear it. I love you too. So much." All of what he had just said came out in a rush.

"So where does that put us now?" I asked.

"Well I think it puts us right about here –" he said as he leaned towards me. I closed the distance between us and our lips connected. His lips and mine were moving together and my hands were in his hair. He moved one of his hands to the back of my neck and the other was on the small of my back. I had never kissed Edward like this. With so much passion and love. I knew that I had made the right choice. But why was I thinking about Edward now? With Jacob? I pushed that thought from my mind and went back to the present. We were melted together and kissing passionately.

Chapter 4 – Confrontations

I spent the rest of the week with Jacob, and Charlie was thrilled that I had chosen Jacob. Tomorrow was Monday and that meant I had to face the Cullen's at school tomorrow. I went to bed that night and was lying in my bed when there was a loud crack outside my window. I jumped up and saw Jake in the tree swinging back and forth to jump in my room.

"Jake! What are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed!" I shouted at him.

"Bella calm down. I've got this under control. Now MOVE!!" I moved out of the way as he lithely jumped through my window into my room. He rushed over to me and pulled me into a crushing bear hug. Then he lifted my chin up and we kissed for a minute or two. When we separated I went to sit on my bed. He came and joined me and we laid there talking almost all night. When it was almost one in the morning he announced it was time for him to go. We kissed goodbye and he was gone. As I was drifting off to sleep I thought about how that was exactly how Edward and I used to be.

During the night I had a dream. It was about Edward, Jake and I. It was exactly like the dream I had had when I first found out what Edward was. Except this time Jake led me towards the sun outside the forest and we ran away from Edward who stood in the shadows. I had pulled away from Jake and ran to Edward. When I got to Edward he and I kissed passionately like we never had before. I liked it. I loved it. Then I woke up.

When I got dressed and went to school I was still thinking about my dream. Was it a sign? Was it telling me that I hadn't made the right choice? I couldn't find the answer to any of my questions, and then I was parked at school. I got out and was heading toward the school when I saw him. Edward. He was standing beside his silver Volvo with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

He looked bad. Not even bad he looked worse than terrible. Of course he was dressed by Alice but that couldn't hide his face. He had a scowl on his face, he looked like he hadn't moved or gone anywhere in the last week, and his eyes were still that blank emptiness from the last time I saw him.

It made me feel horrible, terrible, and sick all at the same time. I had done this to him. I had made him suffer. How could I have done that? How could I be so cruel? In all my self-loathing I hadn't seen the look Alice had given me either. She was looking at me with such hatred that I was surprised I hadn't been blown up from her glare. I had really messed things up.

Chapter 5 – Victoria

A couple more weeks passed and Jacob and I were happy. Edward remained that same scowling, blank man since that first day. Jacob's pack and the Cullen's had found out who my intruder was. It had been Victoria and her army of newborn vampires. I was scared. I didn't think Edward would protect me now but from all our past conversations I didn't know. These last couple of weeks I had been thinking about Edward a lot. All of our conversations, our time together, and just everything. I was beginning to think I had made the wrong choice. So again, I was confused.

The Cullen's and Jacob's pack formed a plan to take me to the mountains where they would have my scent go to a meadow for them to fight Victoria and her vampires. Edward was going to take me part of the way and Jacob for the rest. That was going to be very awkward.

A couple of days later it was time for my very awkward journey. I was nervous to be with Edward after what I had done to him. I thought about him daily now and everything we had been through. I didn't know what would happen when we were alone.

Jacob and I met Edward at the meeting spot and Edward showed me the way that we were supposed to go. We were silent for a very long time and I was doing my job by marking my scent on everything. Then he surprised me by talking.

"You look well, Bella." He said that in a cold, emotionless tone.

"Thanks, so do you," I mumbled back.

"How are you and Jacob?" he was fighting to stay calm for me.

It took me awhile to answer and when I did it was incoherent. I couldn't believe that he was talking to me. I didn't deserve his kindness. As I was walking with him I was forcing myself to remember all his features. I expected never to see him again after this. He and his family would leave and I would regret the decision I had made. I was already regretting the decision. Jacob was wonderful and great but he and I just didn't go together like Edward and I did. While I was thinking about all of this tears had come to my eyes.

I had promised myself that I would stay strong for Edward to not show him that I was breaking at the seams as well. The traitor tears slid down my cheeks keeping a steady flow. I tried to hide my face from Edward so he wouldn't see, but it was useless.

"Bella, lov- Bella what's the matter? Are you hurt?" he asked in a worried tone. I couldn't believe it. I deserved to be screamed at and thrown across the forest but he still cared about me and didn't want anything to harm me. That made the tears flow faster knowing that I had lost my one true love forever and we were both beyond repair.

"I'm fine," I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear the sob about to break through. He looked like he was about to touch me, or hug me, but he stopped a few paces away and just stayed there. We were both silent again going to the spot where Jacob would be and I wiped the last of my tears away before we got there.

Jacob was standing there waiting for me. He was such a great person. I didn't deserve him either knowing that I really wasn't with him because I loved him. I mean, I did love him but just not as much as Edward, and now I couldn't please either of them. Jacob pulled me into his arms and began running. Edward was going to go ahead and set up the camp for me.

I was listening to the steady rhythm of Jake's breathing while he was running and I was thinking about Edward. How much I wished that it had been him holding me and not Jacob. How much I had wanted him to hug me in the forest. I had really messed things up with these two.

We reached the camp and Jacob was still unusually quiet. I didn't know if he could sense my feelings or if he was just nervous for the fight. Of course, I didn't want anyone from either of my families to fight but it was inevitable. Jacob put me down next to the tent Edward must have set up. I crawled inside and lay down on the floor. Jake came in too and sat next to me.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know I love you right?" of course he would say that at the time that I couldn't truthfully answer him.

"Yes, Jake and I love you too," I cringed as I said these words because they weren't for the one I wanted to say them to.

"Why are you saying that now?" I asked him. "Are you worried about the fight?"

"Partially, I can't help not to be worried about you. I need to help but I feel bad leaving you here by yourself.

"I'll be fine," I told him confidently.

"Okay well you get some sleep, I'm gonna go keep watch."

"Alright, be careful" I told him as he was leaving.

I fell asleep quickly to my surprise. I thought for sure that I would be up all night worrying for my families. I was in a deep sleep when I felt a presence. I thought it was Victoria and tried to keep perfectly still. I gathered up some courage and turned to see who it was. It was Edward. He was sitting in the corner of the tent watching me.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to wake you I'll just lea-"

"No, no it's fine you don't have to leave." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Why was he here watching me? He should be outside hating my guts. I was about to voice my questions when he spoke.

"I was just watching you sleep. It still fascinates me." He chuckled. "I was also wondering if you would explain to me why you were crying today." He turned his head to the side preparing for my answer.

"Well, this is going to be hard for me to say and for you to hear. I just – you should hate me. Want me to die. You should hope that Victoria gets me tomorrow. I broke your heart and…." I trailed off because he put his finger on my lips.

"Bella I would never wish that upon you. Just because you chose Jacob," he winced "I wouldn't want any harm to come to you. That's not it though; I can tell there's more."

"I know it's not going to change anything but – I love you Edward. I know I told you I love Jacob, and I do, but not in the way that I love you. You and I belong together. I was made for you and you were made for me. I made a terrible mistake and I'm sorry – for everything." I waited for his harsh words to come. He was going to tell me that it was too late and that he never wanted to see me again.

"Bella – I – I – I love you too." He pulled me on to his lap and put his arms around me. It sounded as if he were sobbing but because he was a vampire he couldn't cry.

"Edward, Edward don't – don't you hate me? Don't you want to send me away? Tell me it's too late?"

"NO! Why on this earth would I do that? I always told you that I wouldn't ever stop loving you! I love you Bella. With all my heart and soul. I want to be with you forever and always."

I felt lightheaded. Tears were coming to my eyes again. They ran down my face as the realization of what he had said took the full effect. Edward loves me. He never stopped and neither did I. I wanted to be with him forever too. He pulled me into another embrace and tilted my chin up. He kissed me. Like a kiss that we had never had before. It was wonderful and amazing. He released me and I hugged him again.

"I'm so glad that everything worked out Edward. I couldn't imagine living without you." I told him as he held me.

"I couldn't imagine living without you either Bella," he told me.

Edward and I spent the night together in the tent. I knew that today I had to tell Jacob and probably hurt him too. I couldn't win. I couldn't make Edward and Jacob happy at the same time. I told Edward I was going to tell Jacob and I left the tent.

I walked out into the cold, crisp mountain air. I saw Jacob sitting on a log eating his breakfast. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Bells," he said sullenly. Uh-oh that means he knows. He must have seen Edward go into my tent last night.

"Hi Jake," I replied "listen I need to talk to you in private."

He stood up abruptly and threw his breakfast on the ground. He walked away towards the forest. I walked as fast as I could to catch up but I stumbled and fell down. He stopped a couple of feet into the forest and I followed suit.

"Kay Bella get it over with," he said while looking to his side. His words had cut me. He knew what was coming. There was no easy way to do this. I just had to spit it out.

"Jake I do love you, but just not in the same way I love Edward. I'm sure that you will find a wonderful girl someday. She will be way better than me and you two will fall in love. Please forgive me Jake," I pleaded.

"No Bella I won't forgive you. You led me on and now you're telling me it was all for nothing. You know I've loved you ever since I saw you on the beach that first time. You were so beautiful and I wanted you to be mine and I would be yours. I finally get that chance and you drop it to be with that bloodsucker. I hate you Bella Swan and I hope I never see you again."

I was frozen in place. Everything he said had been true and I was a horrible, evil person. I had hurt both Jacob and Edward numerous times and they were the two I loved the most. I wanted to go back and let Victoria take me. Kill me now so I couldn't cause them pain anymore.

"O-okay Jake, I understand go ahead and take your pack and leave I'd rather Victoria kill me."

"Shut up Bella, I wouldn't let you go that quickly. I'm fighting until I get killed because there isn't anything worth living for anymore." He walked away and I heard him transform into a wolf. He was gone. I was causing Jacob to want to kill himself. I want to die.

I stumbled out of the forest and went to sit down. Edward sat down beside me and ran his hand up and down my back, to comfort me. I sat there in silence contemplating my plan. Edward left when he saw that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I got up and told everyone I was going to the bathroom. I walked toward the edge of the woods and disappeared in the shadows.

I started sprinting. I was running as fast as I could before Alice or Edward or anyone could catch me. Left, right, left, right….I kept repeating that to myself so I wouldn't trip and fall. I ran to the meadow where everyone was preparing to fight. I saw the newborn vampires and Victoria. I sprinted past them away from my family. Victoria soon caught up and was holding me by my hair.

"Shouldn't you be with your protectors, sweetie?" she whispered in my ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to show that I wasn't afraid. I was, but not that much because I was helping my family and friends live. "No, I am alone," I told her.

"Aw, such a shame. I wanted to see your Edward's face while I ripped you to shreds like he did to my poor James."

"Edward isn't here and he isn't coming, so just kill me now."

"Ah, so hurried to die are we?" she whispered to me.

I trembled in her grasp and wished she would hurry it up before anyone could figure out I was gone. She leaned me back and started to lower her teeth toward my neck. I gasped and closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I love you Edward, Jacob, Charlie, Alice, Esme, Carlis-.

"NOOO!!" someone roared before she could bite me. Two bodies, a hot and a cold one crashed into Victoria and me. I was knocked to the ground and a reddish-brown wolf was standing on top of me. Edward was fighting Victoria and they seemed to be evenly matched. I watched horrorstruck as Edward was fighting for me.

He was watching Victoria and every move she made. One false move for either of them and it would be over. They circled around and around making sure Victoria never got closer to me or Jacob. When Edward faked right he lunged at Victoria on the left and pinned her to the ground. I couldn't see around Jacob's big body but I heard a loud SNAP! Edward started a fire and was burning what was left of Victoria.

When he was done Jacob eased himself off of me and went back to join the fight in the meadow. Edward watched me warily as I got up and leaned against a tree. My eyes were wide and I was gasping for air. Edward slowly moved toward me with his palms up in front of him in surrender. When he was about five steps away I closed the distance and ran to give him a hug.

He pushed me away and looked at me with his amazing liquid topaz eyes. I almost melted in his arms. Edward was alright and Victoria was gone. I wouldn't have to worry about her ever again.

"Bella love, I just ripped apart a person not twenty feet away and you aren't afraid of me?" he asked disbelieving.

"No," I said "you and Jacob are safe and now there isn't Victoria to make me worry about her anymore. You just made my life a whole lot easier."

"Well Bella, Jacob and I aren't both okay…"

"Oh no, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" I asked while looking him over for damage.

"No Bella it's not me…..it's Jacob."

Chapter 6 – Pain

"Oh no, what's wrong with Jacob!?" I basically screamed at him.

"It's alright he was trying to save Leah from a newborn and he was hurt in the process. Carlisle is attending to him right now."

"Edward this is all my fault. Jake wanted to get himself killed because I told him I didn't want him anymore. It's my fault he tried to get himself killed." I started sobbing and I saw the look of grief on Edward's face.

"Bella he's going to be okay. You can see him tomorrow he will be better by then." He told me this without looking at my face. Now I had hurt Edward too. After I talked to Jake tomorrow, I promise myself that Edward wouldn't ever see me cry another tear for Jacob Black.

The next morning I went to see Jacob. I was going to tell him about my choice and that I hope he gets better soon. I got in my truck and drove to Billy's house. I got there and parked in his driveway. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. Billy answered the door and let me in.

"Is Jake still asleep?" I asked him.

"Umm…I'm not sure Bella just go in and see for yourself." I thanked him and walked to Jake's closet-sized room. I opened the door and saw Jake sprawled on his bed reading a book. I closed the door behind me and stood at the foot of his bed. He put his book down and laid it on his bedside table.

"Jake I –"I had started.

"Stop Bella. I know why you're here and I'm not going to get mad. Come sit next to me." He patted the thin space on his bed next to him. I went and lay down and he stroked my hair while I talked.

"Jake you know I love you right? Well I do and that's not going to go away. I love you and Edward both, I just believe that there is someone better out there for you. When you find that girl I will be so happy for you." I was talking just above a whisper.

"What if that girl is you Bella?" he asked me in a pleading voice.

"Jake it's not me. I just know that the right girl is out there for you and she's ten times better than I am. I just wanted to say that it wasn't a lie, and that I really did want a life with you. I just….know in my heart it's not where I'm supposed to be." I waited to watch his reaction. He turned his head away and I heard something like a muffled sob.

"Jake I just want you to know that I did want this life with you. I wanted it bad. There's someone that will love you better than I did and will make you happier than you have ever been."

"I know, Bells. I know it's gonna happen someday and I just want you to know that I'm there for you if you're there for me." He looked at me expectantly.

"Of course I am Jacob. I will always be there for you no matter what happens to either of us," I promised him.

"Okay as long as you stick to that promise I'll stick to mine."

"Deal," I told him. I got up from the bed and kissed Jake on the forehead before I left. I said goodbye to Billy and got in my truck. I was silent and unthinking on the way home. I parked in my driveway and cut off the engine. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I had just done what needed to be done yet I still felt horrible. A cold, hard, hand was on top of mine and I opened my eyes.

Chapter 7 – The End and a New Beginning

Edward was sitting in my truck just watching me with his intent topaz eyes. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the noblest of all nobles my Bella," he told me.

"And why do you say that?" I asked truly curious now.

"How about we go to our meadow and I will discuss it with you there, hmm?" he asked he eyes searching mine.

"Sure," I said as he pulled me out of my truck. He swung me around so I was on his back and we took off. We were going so fast that we were at the meadow in a matter of seconds. He took me off his back and cradled me in his arms, carrying me to the middle of the meadow.

I sat down and crossed my legs, while he reflected my movements. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time and I felt the purest love for Edward. He was mine and I was his. Jacob would find someone that he could share these kinds of feelings with someday. I would be there to cheer him on, helping him with anything he needed.

"So," I started nonchalantly "why am I the noblest of all nobles, Edward?"

"Well my Bella, it is because I have never once seen you do something for yourself. You always try to please everyone around you before you please yourself. What do you desire? What can I give you to please _you_ for once?"

"I just want you always and forever," I told him.

"That you already have, but isn't there anything else?" he pleaded.

"Well……." We talked for hours upon hours about each of our requests. By the end we had come to an agreement.

"Okay Edward, give it to me," I cringed just thinking about what he was about to give me. He reached in his pocket and took out a small, velvet, black box. He popped the top with his thumb and forefinger. Inside was a small diamond surrounded by sapphire stones. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Oh Edward….."I trailed off unable to speak.

"So I take it you like it?" he asked and then he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "It's cold and hard just like me so I figured you would like it."

"I love it," I told him. "But not as much as I love you."

"And I you," he told me. Then he kissed me and we kissed for a long time, or a few seconds I couldn't tell. When we broke apart I stood up and I offered my hand to help him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"It's a good thing you're bullet proof," I told him. "We're going to go tell Charlie." He smiled my favorite smile and held my hand as we walked out of the meadow.

*And I'm sure you all know the rest – THE END!!*


End file.
